moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgynne
Full name: Morgynne Ironhoof Nickname: Sunshine, Sunny Race: Tauren Class: Druid, then priest Height: Roughly 6' Weight: 320 Age: 50 Appearance: Sunny has dark fur around her face and shoulders, but it breaks into a cascade of spots as it continues, leaving her chest, legs and arms a soft white, with pink hands and black hooves. She sometimes walks with a limp from an injury when she was young, which stunted her growth to a pitiful 6 foot height. She is most often seen in specially-tailored robes she has crafted in her size, varying in color and decadence, without any notable jewelery or insignia. Personality: Ever the upbeat, positive girl, she earned the nickname Sunshine whilst fighting with the Argent Crusade in Northrend. No matter how bleak the situation, she always brought a smile and laughter to her fellow soldiers, and so they came to look to her for a bit of respite and guidance in those hard times. She is relatively quiet and shy around people she doesn't yet know, unless it comes to safety or the healing arts, which she will dive right into headfirst. She works in her spare time at the orphanage in Orgrimmar, as well as a freelance healer in both Thunder Bluff and the orc city, offering help to any and all who need it, regardless of race. She has been known to be hesitant to heal Forsaken, as she hears rumor her magics will cause them pain, and isn't really sure how she feels about martyrs. History/Background Morgynne was born in a small Tauren settlement in Feralas, as a twin to Honiakanah, her sister. When they were very young, their village was attacked by a group of Centaur and burned to the ground (she does not remember most of this). The attack was warded off by a small contingent of High Elves traveling quietly in the area - they had been en route to Dire Maul. They were a sect of High Elf paladins, and amongst them had several hospitalers trained in the healing arts. They fought off the Centaur, though many Tauren were slain. Morgynne suffered a grievous leg injury, leaving her crippled for many months, and eventually stunting her growth altogether. The injury was treated by a High Elf paladin named Katryanna - who stayed with the young Shu'Halo for several days while she recovered from the edge of certain death. After the conflict, Morgynne's parents could not be found, and most of the surviving adults had taken the now orphaned young Tauren to another settlement in Thousand Needles to rebuild, Morgynne's twin with them. It seemed that though they had offered their help, the High Elf contingent was no longer needed, and everyone but Katryanna forgot about the dying child she had saved. Ever a believer in fate and mercy, the elf decided to take the tauren as her charge, for a time at least as she could be fully healed. The young girl was whisked away to Quel'Thalas, where she lived for a few years, until she was able to handle herself. At her adolescent age, she requested that her adopted-mother Katryanna allow her to visit the druids in Moonglade, as she thought perhaps she might learn from them. After she arrived to train, her affinity for arcane magics seemed to have been increased by consistent exposure to the excessive use of them by the elves during her time in Quel'Thalas, so the druid trainers taught Morgynne how to harness her natural energies in conjunction with arcane abilities. Though it was an odd state with which to carry herself, the girl did well and was always good intentioned. She rejoined Katryanna and her unit when the Argent Crusade made it's final push towards Icecrown Citadel, joining the legions to fight the Lich King. At this point, Kat and many of the elves had joined the Horde, which finally strung the wayward Tauren to her allegiance theriein. She felt an intense disdain for the humans for their betrayal of what were to her always kind and loving people, and has since harbored strong anger for Alliance forces in general. After seeing success in Northrend, she retired home to Kalimdor, choosing to spend some time in her people's home at Thunder Bluff, reconnecting with her Tauren roots. She participated in the defense of Thunder Bluff from the Grimtotem Seige and the eventual re-taking, and there found her path with the guidance of An'She, though she is still shy about re-learning everything, and does not discuss it much. Guild Sunny is currently in the ranks of the Hawktotem Tribe, as a Sunwalker. She is mated with one of the Tribe's Honor Guard, Orharqwa Ironhoof. OOC Morgynne is very short by Tauren standards, so she doesn't tower over the elves she likes to keep in company. I still consider myself a novice roleplayer and I am more than happy to accept criticism or suggestions! Please feel free to email me at emmering1@yahoo.com. Category:Horde Category:Horde Druid Category:Tauren Category:Herbalist Category:Jewelcrafter Category:Mature Roleplayer Category:Hawktotem Tribe